pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Geodude
/ |dexsinnoh=031 |dexmokalos=009 |dexalola= / |evointo=Graveler |gen=Generation I |species=Rock Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=04 |type=Rock |type2=Ground |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=44.1 lbs. |metweight=20.0 kg |ability=Rock Head Sturdy |dw=Sand Veil |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Geodude |2-jname=イシツブテ Ishitsubute |2-ndex=074A |2-ndexprev=Tentacruel |2-ndexnext=Graveler |2-evointo=Graveler |2-gen=Generation VII |2-dexalola= / |2-species=Rock Pokémon |2-egg1=Mineral |2-body=04 |2-type=Rock |2-type2=Electric |2-imheight=1'04" |2-metheight=0.4 m |2-imweight=44.1 lbs. |2-metweight=20.0 kg |2-ability=Magnet Pull Sturdy |2-dw=Galvanize |2-color=Gray |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Geodude (Japanese: イシツブテ Ishitsubute) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology This Pokémon has a rock for a head, no nose, and two long arms that start with a bulging muscle and end with rock hands resembling a human's. Alolan variant Geodude are slate grey with black eyebrows and three-fingered hands (the middle, ring and pinky fingers are now one). Behavior Geodude most frequently are found in fields and on mountains. People step or trip on them from time to time, mistaking them for rocks. Its arms are so strong that it can use them to climb mountains. Rhyperior sometimes accidentally shoot Geodude from their cannon-like arms. The entire body of an Alolan Geodude is electrical and magnetic. Anyone who steps on a Geodude will feel a slight snap followed by a nasty jolt of electricity. Alolan Geodudes often compete in headbutting battles; the one with the strongest magnetic force will attract more iron sand. Natural abilities Geodude can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Geodude from suffering recoil damage from using moves like Double-Edge. Sturdy causes all OHKO moves to be negated. Evolution Geodude evolves into Graveler at level 25. It evolves into a Golem by trade. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Onix, Steelix|—|—|10|???|Status|Tough|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Side game data |number=041 |pokemon=Geodude |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 1 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It hurls stones to attack. |hp=126 |onsight=Disguised as Chunky Rock, runs away. }} Sprites Appearances Anime Geodude is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. It first appeared in the fifth episode, "Showdown in Pewter City ," used by Gym Leader Brock to battle Ash. Brock became a travel companion of Ash and owned Geodude for the first five seasons. Navel Island Gym Leader Danny, Rustboro City Gym Leader Roxanne and Oreburgh city Gym Leader Roark have also used Geodude. In the anime, Geodude is able to levitate above the ground. *Brock's Geodude (anime) *Danny's Geodude *Roxanne's Geodude (anime) *Roark's Geodude *Geodude (AG138) *Geodude (MS016) *Geodude (SM032) *Geodude (MS020) *Geodude (SM095) Trivia * It is the first -type Pokémon in the National Dex. * Despite being called Geo''dude'', it has an equal chance of being male or female. * Geodude's name comes from the words "geode" a type of rock that has crystals inside of it and "dude". * Geodude's shiny has gone through three color changes. In Generation II, its shiny was a bronze color. In Generation III, it had a dark brown color. Finally, in Generation IV to today, it has now stayed a gold-yellow color. * Geodude is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gallery 074Geodude_OS_anime.png 074Geodude_OS_anime_2.png 074Geodude_AG_anime.png 074Geodude_AG_anime 2.png 074Geodude_Alola_SM anime.png 074Geodude_Dream.png 074Geodude_Alola_Dream.png 074Geodude_Pokemon_Stadium.png 074Geodude_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 074Geodude_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 074Geodude Pokémon HOME.png 074Geodude Alola Pokémon HOME.png Geodude-GO.png Geodude GO Shiny.png Alolan Geodude-GO.png Alolan Geodude GO Shiny.png GeodudeSprite.png ShinyGeodudeSprite.png GeodudeAlolanSprite.png ShinyGeodudeAlolanSprite.png Alolan Geodude concept art.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes